A Merry Melody Christmas
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: Twas the Night before christmas... is being invaded by the Buffy character Spike and my characters are in it too. please R&R. I beg you! also i have nothing against spike and neither dose my friend he was just the only person we could use!
1. Chapter one the only one for now

Disclaimer: I don't own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or any of the characters or _The Night Before Christmas._

My friend Diana and I mad our own version of a night before Christmas. Melody is Angel's daughter who (she was born when Angelus and Darla were together many years before Spike became a vampire) was thrown into a lake. Raven is Spikes younger sister. So here I go. This is in Ravens point of view.

A Merry Melody Christmas.

T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

Melody snuggled up safe in her bed as visions of rawhide danced in her head and me in my nightcap I heard such a clatter.

"I know what it is Spike is the matter."

I went to the living room beat him black and blue. I threw him out the window on the story two.

In a Santa suit he laid in the snow when a red nose lighted a glow. Santa ran him over and as Melody exclaimed in moonlight.

"A painful Christmas to all and to all a good fight."

So what do you think? Funny, stupid, tell me! I want reviews! I feel unloved! If you liked it or hated it tell me and also tell me if I should right more if I should tell me what show, or movie or what ever that you want to become: A Merry Christmas!


	2. What happend that night

Disclaimer: Me Chinese me play joke. Me don't own Buffy so here is coke!!! Now read the story.

This is what happened that night and following morning, they're at someone's mansion here it's yours. Now use your imagination.

A Merry Melody Christmas Part two: what happened that night...

"Hey Spike I can't wait for Santa to come what about you?" Spike who was in a bad mood (he lost in poker to his little sister) nodded, though he knew that there was no thing as Santa Clause (he's in for a surprise.) he was going to have to dress like Saint Nick for one reason only, since he lost in poker and had no money to use as payment (he went against Dracula and many other famous people that could read minds and lost all his money too) he had to dress up like Santa, because Melody who would wake up in the middle of the night to give Santa some Carrots for Rudolf (she thought Santa should go on a diet) and if she saw no Santa she could get so mad that she might blow up. Why this was a bad thing Spike had no idea. But still a deals a deal.

Later that night.

T'was the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.

Spike then kicked a mouse out of his way as he looked for a ladder in a dark shed. He was in his Santa suit he just hadn't filled it with any pillows to make him look fat, yet. "There it is." He said as he walked over to the ladder. "Now to get it out of here..." he walked back to the entrance with the ladder. He walked up to the house and placed it up against the side "this is ridicules." He sighed. He looked at himself in the mirror he had almost forgot to get the pillows. He walked into the house up the stairs and past Melody's bedroom.

Melody snuggled up safe in her bed as visions of rawhide danced in her head...

Finally he reached the second story of the house, were the bag of presents and pillow was waiting for him.

And me in my nightcap I heard such a clatter.

"I know what it is Spike is the matter."

Spike started to walk to the door but tripped on a roller skate that fell out of his bag, this caused him to fall backwards knocking the Christmas tree down onto a desk that collapsed onto the ground. The skate he fell on rolled into the china cabinet knocking down all the China glass, causing a very loud noise. Then he saw a very tiered raven walking down the stairs...

I went to the living room beat him black and blue. I threw him out the window on the story two.

In a Santa suit he laid in the snow when a red nose lighted a glow.

"Ow, that hurt raven what was the idea!" spike yelled up to the story of two. He heard her reply "you woke me up."

Santa ran him over,

And as Melody exclaimed in moonlight.

Melody stood up from her bed and saw Santa on his reindeer flying away she remembered something in a story she heard so she did her best to remember and came out with this!

"A painful Christmas to all and to all a good fight."

Isn't it true?

Well the next morning melody had no real presents but wasn't phased, when Buffy asked her why she wasn't sad Melody replied, "Oh it's okay I kidnapped Santa and he's hidden away." Raven looked at Melody, "were did you hide him?" Melody looked at the floor "in my closet were else?"

Well that's it this is how it all took place, and the best part is I came up with this chapter without my friends help!


End file.
